The Climb
The Climb is an adventure film made by Nkershaw. In this film, SpongeBob and Patrick must climb the tallest mountain under the sea. Plot SpongeBob and Patrick go to Fupan Mountain Range becomes excited at. SpongeBob says that 10'000 metres high, it is the highest point under the sea. A Sherpa called Yung says that no-one has ever made it the top and those who go up, never come down. SpongeBob and Patrick march into a base camp and says that they are climbing Snelkin. They then tell their friends who all cry except Squidward who laughs. SpongeBob and Patrick watch a video about Tedah Eraweb who climbed to the top but never came back. SpongeBob and Patrick then agree that they need to practice. They go to Mount Hyndi which is a public mountain. Upon climbing, Patrick slips and falls into a bog, SpongeBob slips and scrapes his face. Patrick says they are not good climbers to which SpongeBob gives Patrick a slap to the face. The day comes where they are going to climb Snelkin. Upon driving, Yung appears and says that he is their Sherpa. SpongeBob, Patrick and Yung then start climbing Snelkin. Upon three hours climbing on the front wall of the mountain, the winds start to go 132 mph. Yung is blown off and is impaled on sharp rocks. SpongeBob reaches his arm out for Yung but Yung then falls into a crevasse. Patrick says that they need to climb. Upon reaching a crevasse, a freak avalanche buries SpongeBob and Patrick. They make a tunnel underneath the snow and Patrick begins screaming for help but SpongeBob says that they are 7000 metres high so no-one can hear them. After being in the tunnel of snow for three hours, SpongeBob and Patrick get severe frostbite. SpongeBob says that his right arm is frozen and he cuts his arm off. Patrick's left arm is frozen so SpongeBob cuts off Patrick's arm off. They then escape the tunnel and start climbing again. Eighteen hours later, they make it to the top but they are so exhausted, they then fall off the mountain. Luckily, they land on a section of a plane. After coming back down, SpongeBob and Patrick are admitted to hospital where they are fitted with proshetic arms. Sandy appears and hugs them but is stuck because of the frost. SpongeBob and Patrick then write a book called "Snelkin's Front" which becomes an international hit, selling 13 million copies.SpongeBob and Patrick are then stopped by a film director who says that he wants to adapt their book into a film. The film is then released in cinemas which then becomes the highest-grossing film in Bikini Bottom at $786 million in the box office. SpongeBob and Patrick then visit Snelkin and SpongeBob famously says "Once an adventure always an adventure!". Trivia Tedah Eraweb is parodying words. Tedah is an anagram for "Death" and Erawb is "Beware" spelt backwards. Snelkin is a reference to Mount Everest where some climbers never come down. Category:PG-13 Category:Films